


Reader X Sam Winchester Highschool AU

by UnknownGamerNerd



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownGamerNerd/pseuds/UnknownGamerNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N)  Novak meets Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean Winchester= 18  
> Sam Winchester= 14 (freshman)

 My mom's minivan stopped at the crappy high school. Michael and Raphael were the first to get out. Gabe, Luci, and I followed. Castiel was the last to exit the abomination. "Take care Cassie!", My mom said. "Yeah take care Cassie." I mocked. He just gave me a blank (space) stair. I sighed and shook my head. "Come on (Y/N). " Gabe said. We both walked away from our brothers to our group of friends. "Miss Novak (I'm using Novak because that was Jimmy's last name)?" A voice questioned. "Yes?" I replied turning around. "Would you please show these 3 new students around?" Our head master asked. "Of course." I replied taking a hold of their schedules. The head master walked away and I got a good look at them. 2 of them were tall. Probably a foot taller then me. But the other was my height. "Well. Let's get to your classes first", I glanced down at the paper,"Dean Winchester. Huh, like the gun?",I asked. "Yep", He said popping the p. "Follow me boys.", I said taking towards  Dean's science class. "Here you are. Mrs.Baldwin's senior science class",I glanced inside and saw Cas. I waved and he waved back. "Do you know him?" Sam asked. "Yeah he's one of my older brothers. His name's Castiel.", I replied turning to him. I turned back and saw Dean speaking to Cas. I gasped,"CAS IS SOCIALIZING! GABE OWES ME $2o!". Cas glared at me and I shrugged. I took a look at Sherlock's schedule. "Well honestly you don't seem like the type to go to class. Judging by the eye rolls and how long it took you to get out of your car.",I said. "Excellent deduction." Sherlock said smirking. "See that kid over there. His name's John Watson. Tell him the games afoot. He'll show you a secret room called 221B. But if you tell anyone about it I will smite you.", I replied. He walked over and said the sentence. John looked at me as a permission. I nodded and they walked away. I sighed and screamed. I screamed cuz I got tackled by my brother,Gabe. I fell over and face planted. Gabe erupted in a fit of laughter. I just layed there. Sam knelt down and poked my cheek. I attempted not to laugh at the gesture. I pushed off Gabe and punched him playfully. He laughed and said,"Bye little sis. I got to go to class." He rushed off to his writing class. I smiled and looked down at Sam's schedule,"Well Sam. We have the same classes.", I said putting my arm around his shoulders. He smiled and as did I. Then we walked off to US History class.   
*After School*  
        I walked beside Sam, conversating over the math course. "Wow. Isolating variables inst really that hard." He stated. I smiled in reply. "(Y/N)!" Some one shouted behind me. I whipped my head around to see Michael. "Hey Mike.",I said hugging him. We have always been close. "I'm happy to see you with someone other than Gabriel.", He said smiling at Sam. Sam m=smiled in response. "(Y/N), Dad left for England for while today. And mom is out with Ms.Ellem.", Michael said turning attention to me. I sighed I guess that means we have the house to ourselves tonight. I turned my attention to Sam,"Wanna come over? It'll be fun!" I begged. "Umm...I don't know.", He replied unsure. "COME ON! PLEASE!!!!!!!!",I exclaimed giving him my best puppy dog eyes ever. "Fine." He said crossing his arms. I squealed in delight and wrote down my address and a time. "Jas! Come on we're leaving.", Raph shouted from the car. I quickly pecked Sam on the cheek and then said,"See ya at 6:00 Sammy.". I ran to my car, too  quick to see the blush creeping to Sam's cheek.


	2. PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes over to Reader's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im bad with endings so I might make a pt 3

 I sat in anticipation on the couch. It was almost 6 and Sam was due at my house. The doorbell rang but Michael answered. He was always in charge when Mom and Dad were gone. He shouted my name as a signal to come to the door, I rushed over and smiled as I saw Sam. “Hey Sam. Hey Deano.”, I said waving. Sam meekly waved back and Dean nodded. “Well Sammy, I got a hot date tonight so I have to head out.”, He said patting Sam’s back. He then walked back to the Impala. I motioned for Sam to come in. He walked in and stared at the architecture. There were 10 crosses in a line on the wall. The largest was gold, the next was white marble, after that was a red one, then pure white, then white with black on the sides. Next was completely black. Then two which were the same size, but one was brown and the other rose gold with small streaks of gold. The last two where small and light blue. Each one got smaller as it went down. “They’re cool arent they?”, I said looking at them,”Each one represents one of us in age order,” “How does it go?”, Sam asked curiously. “It does Dad, then Mom, Lucifer, Michael, Raphael, Cas, Gabriel and I. Ours are the same size because we’re twins. Then Uriel and Bal. They’re the youngest.”, I pointed to each one, “You have a very large family.”, Sam concluded. I laughed and smiled,”Yeah I do. Wanna meet them?”. He nodded shyly. “It’s okay Moosepuppy. They’ll love you. I’ll introduce you to them in order.”, I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the basement. “LUCI!”, I screamed to my oldest brother. “Yeah?”, He yelled back. “I want you to meet someone.”, I said pulling Sam over to my brother. Lucifer looked at Sam and smirked,”Is he your boyfriend?”. I scoffed and attempted to hide my blush. Sam blushed and stood awkwardly. I sighed and dragged Sam to Raphael’s room, since he’s already meet Michael. I knocked on the door and Raph answered. “Hello Sister.”, He said then caught eye of Sam. He’s always been really protective of me. “This is Sam. My friend from school.”, I said. Raphael just gave Sam a death glare. I pulled Sam away and to Gabe’s room. “This is Gabe. My twin”, I said knocking on his door. He answered and smirked. “Is he your boyfriend?”, He asked. I groaned and punched him. He laughed and I asked him,”Are Uriel and Bal home?”. “Nope.”, he said. “Well bye then.”, I said pulling Sam back down stairs. “Wanna watch a movie?”, I asked sitting on the couch. “Yea sure.”, He said sitting next to me. “Let’s watch The Fault in Our Stars.”, I said popping it in. (I know it wasn’t released at that time. Just bear with me.) I leaned on Sam’s shoulder and fixed my eyes on the screen.

-After Movie Finished-

    I wiped away some of my stray tears. I found myself lying on Sam. He was crying also. I chuckled and kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed mine. I sat up and so did he. “You’re amazing.”, He said staring into my (y/e/c). I leaned closer to him. Our lips were centimeters apart. Then he moved closer and they touched.


	3. part 3

    It has been 4 days since Sam and I kissed on my couch. I sat in AP Writing and tapped my pencil on my desk. Sam was late today and I blame myself. I made him stay up late and watch new episodes of Doctor Who. I wasn’t tired at all because reasons. Reasons that are unknown to Sam. I have a secret and I haven’t told him. It’s been eating away at me. I have played scenarios in my head over and over about it. All of them end in him calling me a freak and leaving me. My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and looked up. I saw Sam with disheveled hair and slight bags under his eyes. I gave him a sympathetic smile and motioned for him to sit down next to me. He sat down and glared/smiled at me. “What?” I questioned. “Why are you so awake and I feel like I’m going to die?” He asked. I panicked, would I tell him my secret or lie? “I’m just wearing good concealer. So I look away” I said. He smiled and nodded,”Might have to borrow some of it.”. “Noooooo. You look so adorable when you’re sleepy.”, I said fake pouting. He blushed,”Noooooo”. “Yesssss” we argued. I heard someone fake gag from behind us. I looked back to see a girl Ruby making a disgusted face. I glared at her, I know she likes Sam. Anyone could see it except for Sam. Everytime she flirted with him he insisted she was just being overly nice. Sam smiled and waved at her. She gave a flirty wink and waved. I scoffed and turned back around in my chair. Sam gave me a confused look and gripped my hand under the table. I looked at him and gripped his hand. “Why do you not like her?” He asked me. “She flirts with you constantly and you do nothing about it.” I said looking down. He frowned and tilted his head,”What are you talking about?”. I rolled my eyes and loosed my hold on his hand,”She winks at you, leans close to you, and ALWAYS says you’d be better with her.”. “Well what do you want me to do?”, he said defensively. “TELL HER TO STOP!” I shouted at her walking away. I walked angrily down the hallway. How could he not notice her?! She was so obvious! I walked outside of the school. It was free period for the the seniors so I wouldn’t get in trouble. I saw Michael sitting at a table. I walked up and sat next to him. He looked at me confused,”You’re supposed to be in class”. I didn’t say anything and put my head in my hands. “Why are you here and not in class?”, he asked again. “Ruby was flirting with Sam again. And he didn’t do anything again.” I mumbled. Michael frowned, this was the 3rd time he had heard something like this. He rubbed her shoulder ,”Did you say something?”. I nodded and looked up at him. My eyes were glossy with tears forming. He hugged me tightly and rubbed my back. I cried lightly into his shirt. He frowned “He’s not worth it Sissy.”.

 

-3rd Person P.O.V.-

 

    Sam walked out behind (Y/N). He wanted to make things right. He didn’t mean to be so blind about Ruby. He didn’t notice because of how much he adored (Y/N). He walked out of the school and looked around. He saw her crying onto Michael’s shoulder. His heart broke a little when he saw this. Michael glared at Sam. Sam gulped and frowned. How was he going to fix this?


End file.
